The Mummy and His Money
by MontanaAngel89
Summary: Story 2 of possibly 6 of the Mr and Mrs Gibbs. Based on The Curse. Rated T for minor swear words. Disclaimer: Not mine...KIBBS
1. Finding Mummy

**A/N: Story 2 of 6 based on The Curse. Hope you like it…;oP**

**Disclaimer: Not mine :'(**

**The Mummy and His Money - Chapter 1 - Finding Mummy**

Currently he was up a tree. Literally. He was up a tree. His favourite way to relax was to go out deer hunting. His wife hated it but it got him out of the house for a few hours and kept him happy. He waited patiently. Man was he hungry. He surveyed the area below him intently. He scoped to his left, then to his right,' what was that?' 'a rustling?' he swung his weapon back to his left. It was in his sights now. He waited a few moments for the deer to near him, as it did he made a shot at it. The arrow hit the tree next to the deer. Startled by it, the deer sprinted away through the trees. "Shoot!" Rick said as he scurried down the tree to the floor. He made chase but tripped over something. At first he thought it could be a rock but realised that he had tripped over something metallic. Carefully he placed his weapon on the ground and started to clear the leaves away to reveal a missile like shaped object. His eyes searched all over it for some clue as to what it could be. He stopped when he saw the hatch. Pulling out his penknife he care fully unscrewed the screws and opened the hatch. He saw a bag first. He pulled it out the pod and looked at it. 'Some sort of navy gear'. He read the name printed on the bag 'LCDR Farnsworth'. He was about to open the bag, something caught his eye. He wasn't expecting to see that. Mummified remains. "Arrgggh!" he yelled, falling back and tossing the bag to one side. He certainly didn't expect that.

Gibbs strode off the elevator, coffee cup in hand, his second cup today. Caitlin was trying to make him cut down on his caffeine intake. It was because she wasn't allowed to so he had to cut down for her sake. She'd been working solely with him and DiNozzo for the past 6 weeks and he could see that she was enjoying it too. They had agreed to keep both personal and professional life separate, well until she started with her new team. They worked so well together. Kate would profile the scumbags and the boys did the dangerous stuff. Gibbs was, however, concerned about her welfare. He silently wished sometimes that she would have agreed to take the job and start sometime after the baby was born. But no, she wanted to start straight away, 'get a feel for the job' she had said. He walked into the bullpen. Caitlin gave him a stern look when she saw the coffee cup. He ignored the look and simple ordered his team, _"Grab your gear."_

Tony jumped up from his paperwork. _"My three favourite words."_

Kate rolled he eyes, he'd been complaining all morning about all the paperwork and no case, to which she stated, "Tony, you have all that paperwork because of a case and once this case is over there'll be more for you to complain about." He was going to reply but couldn't think of a thing to say back, his mouth opened and closed, a lot like a fish. She chuckled at him and resumed with getting on with her paperwork.

"_St. Mary's River State Park." _he said grabbing his weapon.

They joined him at the plasma. _"Right here."_

"_Maryland."_ Tony stated.

"_Good guess."_ he turned to leave. "Think you could guess on how to drive there?"

"I'd say the fastest way would be….the beltway to Highway 235 south." Gibbs and Kate were already half way to the elevator, "…take that to Route 50 and then…" he realised that they'd already gone, "…punch it into the nav system when we get lost." he rushed after them as quickly as he could.

"So…what's in the park?" Kate asked the question on her and Tony's mind.

"A deer hunter stumbled on to an aircraft drop tank. Navy markings"

"_We're driving to Maryland for a aircraft drop tank?"_ Tony queried.

"There's a body inside of it, DiNozzo."

"Oh, well that's different." he looked over at Kate when he said that.

"_Yeah, I thought so."_ Gibbs said smirking at his wife. "You pick up Duck. Tony, you can gas the truck."

"Gibbs, most agencies have people who do that sorta thing." he hated gassing the truck. He always had to do it.

"Mhmm and so do we." he looked at Tony. Tony looked back at Gibbs, "Shutting up." Caitlin laughed at the two men. She loved working with these guys.


	2. Surveying the Scene

**A/N: Apologies for the late update…work gets in the way sometimes…well read and hopefully enjoy this chapter ;oP**

**Disclaimer: Not mine :'(**

**The Mummy and His Money - Chapter 2 - Surveying the Scene**

When they reached the scene there were state police vehicles and a pick-up truck 'probably the guy who found the body' Caitlin thought. They walked through the trees and small bushes, the leaves and twigs crunching beneath their boots. The state trooper lead the way to the scene, informing them on what had happened, _"Bow hunter was tracking a deer, stumbled across the drop tank."_

Rick looked up and stood as he saw Gibbs and the team arrive. _"He's the one who opened the hatch?"_ Gibbs asked the state trooper pointing towards a man dress in camouflage clothing.

"Yup, that's right?"

Gibbs surveyed the scene. He looked above at the trees, no breaks in the branches. Caitlin watched her husband. She followed the direction of his eyes. 'No breaks in the tree branches.' she thought. Tony watched his team mates then looked to where they were looking, "No gap in the trees." he stated what they were thinking.

They gathered around the pod, "Hmm." Ducky mused. They all peered into the pod. There inside were the mummified remains of what appeared to be a Naval officer.

"_How did he get so…"_

"Mummified, I believe is the word you were looking for." Ducky jumped in. He knelt down next to the hatch of the pod, "The tank itself must have been airtight, creating hermetic environment."

Whilst Ducky talked Caitlin snapped some shots of the mummy inside the pod. Present with the mummy was some golf clubs.

"No air, bugs or critters." Tony said looking up from his sketch pad.

"_And more important, no bacteria."_ Ducky stated, raising his hand and pointing his finger upwards.

"You got an estimated time of death yet, Duck?" 'That was a stupid question.' Kate thought.

"_Very amusing, Jethro."_ Gibbs smiled.

Tony was fiddling with one of the gadgets. Trying to find out where they were on the map.

Gibbs walked over to Rick.

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Well, at first I thought it was a missile or a bomb or something like that until I tapped it. It sounded hollow. I cleared the leaves away and found a hatch." he explained.

"Curiosity got the best of you?"

"Well, wouldn't yours?" he questioned Gibbs back.

Gibbs laughed, "You know what, it probably would've." Rick chuckled lightly at Gibbs' answer. "You remove the flight bag?"

"Yeah."

"Did you touch anything else?"

"Nope, not after I saw King Tut." Gibbs nodded.

"We need to take your prints."

"Why?"

"To separate them from any others we might find on the tank."

"Yeah, sure."

Gibbs thanked the man and went back to join the team. Caitlin was busy photographing, Tony sketching and Ducky looking over the body - or The Mummy.

Jethro stopped next to Kate. "You ok?" he asked his wife.

"Yeah, I'm good." he was worried about her.

"What'd'ya got?" he asked.

"Well apparently this flight bag belongs to Lieutenant Commander Farnsworth. He could be our mummy."

"Dunno. Bag it."

Ducky had finished looking over the body, "I can't do anything more for this gentleman until we cut him out of this pod."

DiNozzo, whilst sketching, had been trying to figure out what this pod actually was and then it hit him, "Boss, I know what this is."

Gibbs and Ducky looked up, "Err, an external fuel tank?" Ducky looked at Jethro.

"Ha, it's a three hundred and seventy gallon external fuel tank, to be exact," Gibbs rolled his eyes, "off an F-14 Tomcat. Some of them were converted into either camera or cargo pods. This one," he pointed to the pod, "is a cargo pod."

Caitlin took a picture of Tony, he blinked at the flash. "Well…I'm impressed."

"Well, Kate…I didn't become an NCIS Special Agent yesterday." he stopped and then realised, "As a matter of fact it'll be-"

Gibbs cut him off, "Two years today."

"Wow, Gibbs that's touching, remembering the that you hired me."

"Seemed like a good idea at the time, DiNozzo." Tony looked hurt by that. Ducky gave a little smile and Caitlin hit Jethro's arm playfully. They shared a smile.

"Is it okay to touch?" he asked Ducky.

"Ah, by all means Jethro." Ducky moved away so that Gibbs could take a look.

Gibbs examined the mummy's uniform, "Hmm."

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"Our sailor was a lieutenant. The flight bag's not his"

"Did you see his tags?" Kate stood next to her husband.

He pulled out his flash light and examined around the mummified lieutenants neck. _"Nope."_

"Okay, let's take our Lieutenant and his pod back with us. Duck, get a flatbed. "Ducky nodded and went back to his truck. Jethro looked at his wife. She knew that look, "You're going to suggest that I ride back in the flatbed with the driver, aren't you?"

"_Wasn't a suggestion."_ he smirked at his wife. She narrowed her eyes at her husband, "I didn't think so."

Once everything was bagged, tagged and loaded into their trucks they set off back to the navy yard.

**Review! Review!**


	3. Meet Lieutenant Mark Schilz

**A/N: Chapter 3 woohoo. I'm trying to catch up with the chapters that should have been posted already hence the reason why I've posted chapter 2 and 3 on the same day.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**The Mummy and His Money - Chapter 3 - Meet Lieutenant Mark Schilz**

Back at the Navy yard they all met in the garage. Abby was excited…the thought of seeing a mummy up close and personal was exciting. Not that she hadn't see mummies before, she had; on school trips and stuff like that, just not this close up.

She grabbed her face mask, protective face guard and electric saw and set to work. The team watched as she moved around the pod. "Almost done." she exclaimed as she switched off her saw.

Gibbs put his gloves on ready, "Find any besides the hunter's?"

"I pulled a few partials from the inside of the hatch that weren't his."

"The victim's?" Tony asked the Goth as he looked away from the laptop screen.

"_I doubt it. Mummies aren't generally the self-help type."_

"Run the prints through the military database."

"Sure. Oh, and there's a serial number on the underside of the tank. The paints worn off a little but I can bring it up."

Gibbs nodded. "Good. If the tank came off a Tomcat, somebody would have filed a TFOA report." Abby continued to cut her way through the pod.

"_TFOA?"_ Caitlin hadn't heard that abbreviation before. She looked at her husband who looked at Tony, who clarified "Things falling off aircraft."

"Seriously?"

"Uhuh, that's what they're called." Caitlin smiled and shook her head at how stupid it sounded.

"_Squadrons have kept files on those, going back to biplanes."_ Gibbs stated to no-one in particular.

"Ok guy's and girl. All done."

DiNozzo and Gibbs stood at either end of the pod, "One, two, three lift." They picked up the top of the pod and places it on the ground. 'Boy that was heavy' Tony thought to himself.

"_Sailor on a half-shell." _Abby said excitedly.

"Abigail, please."

"Sorry, Duck-man." They all stood around the now open pod. Caitlin grabbed the camera and started taking more pictures. Jethro loved how his wife had taken to this job so well. She still had things to learn but she was learning and learning quick.

"Well, it isn't unlike the Egyptians, however. They buried their mummified dead along with personal treasures, to accompany them on their journey to the afterlife."

Gibbs pulled out his flash light once again. He focused it on the golf club that Ducky was holding. Caitlin focused on the lieutenant's feet, "He isn't wearing any shoes."

DiNozzo saw this as his chance to say something…profound, "Well, Kate I kick mine off when I fly." she smirked at his comment, then resumed taking pictures.

Jethro reached into the 'casket' with his knife and looked around the mummy's neck. 'Aha' he said to himself, "Got some tags." he pulled them up from under the lieutenant's shirt, Abby read the writing engraved on it, _"Lieutenant Mark Schilz."_

"Well he isn't a golfer," Kate said looking at the golfers bag, "The bag belongs to a Lieutenant Lynch."

"A gold wedding band." Ducky lifted the mummy's arm, "Our Lieutenant left someone behind."

Caitlin took some more pictures of the mummy.

"Alright, we got a name, a serial number, TFOA report'll find the plane and squadron."

"And we'll be able to crack the secret of the mummy's curse in no time at all!" They all looked at her. Ducky sighed, "Abigail."

"_What?"_she asked innocently.

"Let's get to work." Gibbs ordered.

They all set to work, Ducky took the mummy to autopsy, Abby took the evidence to her lab for processing, Tony, Gibbs and Kate made their way to the elevator. "Tony, you go ahead up. Kate and I'll be up in a minute."

Tony looked between the two, "Everything okay?"

Gibbs said nothing, just looked at his senior agent. Tony took his boss' silence as 'shut up and go', so he did.

When the elevator returned they stepped in, Gibbs immediately pressed the emergency switch.

"What's on your mind?" Caitlin asked.

He smiled at her, "You are." he moved closer to her and placed his arms around her waist, brining her closer to him. She placed her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. "I'm alright."

"I don't want you to overdo it that's all."

"Jethro, I'm fine. Okay? I'll tell you if I'm not felling well. And I'm not going to overdo anything."

"Okay." he kissed her lips gently, "I love you."

"I love you, too." she gave him a hug. "Shall we get back to work?"

He smirked his signature smirk and flipped the switch back on. Both joined Tony and set to work.

**A/N2: I'm not really a fan of this episode but I'm having fun writing my fanfic of it.**

**Review! Let me know what you think**


	4. The Crooked Mummy?

_**A/N: Okay chapter 4...finally I hear you scream. I have been rather busy lately and I had only written half of the chapter. But now…it is complete. Enjoy ;oP**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. "I'm gonna smack you so hard your grandchildren will feel it." - (probably not the exact words but hey!) I know that this quote isn't in this episode but it was the best line I could think of to use. God bless Abby ^_^**_

**The Mummy and His Money - Chapter 4 - The Crooked Mummy?**

DiNozzo had gone out to the safety centre to find out where there mysterious pod had come from. Caitlin and Jethro were alone in the bullpen. Kate was looking for Lt. Schilz service records and Gibbs was…Gibbs was watching Kate. "Quit staring." Kate said, not looking away from her computer screen.

"I'm not staring. Merely making sure you were ok."

"For 36 minutes? I call it staring."

"Okay, so maybe I'm a little distracted." he confessed.

"You've been hovering around me and staring at me for the past few weeks." she got up from her computer and picked up some papers off the printer and walked over to her husbands desk with a file.

"I just want you to-"

"Take it easy?" she cut in.

"Exactly. I don't want you to over exert yourself. Not in your condition." she rolled her eyes at his statement.

"It's not a condition. I'm pregnant."

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to the blue file in her hand changing the subject. The last thing he wanted to do was aggravate his pregnant wife.

She leisurely dropped the file on his desk. "This is lieutenant Schilz's service record. Reported missing at sea off the Eisenhower."

Jethro smiled at his wife and passed her the file back. _"Amend it. He's no longer missing."_

"_The carrier was a day out of Norfolk at the end of a six-moth deployment in the med."_

Jethro got up and went over to the filing cabinet to get a file, "When was that?"

"Erm," she scanned the document, _"March 4, 1994. _Declared a deserter 30 days later and received a dishonourable discharge."

Gibbs shook his head, _"Dishonourable?"_

"He was charged in absentia, with theft of government property." she clarified.

He moved away from the cabinet to his desk, _"The cargo-pod."_

"Ha, nope $1.2 million from the Eisenhower's safe. He was the Disbursing Officer." Jethro spun 'round and joined his wife to look at the file.

Tony emerged from the elevator, practically shouting over to Kate and Gibbs, "I've spent 3 riveting hours at the safety centre, sorting through squadron records." he put his bag on his chair, "And I found the aircraft that dropped the pod." he said triumphantly, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Well?"

"_An F-14 Tomcat."_

Kate and Gibbs continued to look through the file. Gibbs walked back behind his desk, file in hand, _"From a squadron on the Eisenhower?"_ he asked.

"Yeah," he looked faintly surprised by the question, "VF-212. The Red Wolves" he curiously made his way to his boss' desk.

"_Coming home from deployment?"_ Caitlin asked, flicking through papers.

He eyed her up for a moment, 'They already know?' "Yeah, after six moths in the Med. Do you know the names of the Tomcat crew?" 'What the heck?"

"It's safe to say that Lt. Schilz wasn't one of them." Gibbs chipped in. DiNozzo looked between his boss and co-worker in amazement.

"_Why ride in a pod when you got a seat in the cockpit?"_ Jethro looked up and smiled at his wife. They were enjoying teasing Tony. He could see it in her eyes and no doubt she saw the same in his.

He continued to look between the two wondering what it was he was missing, "The pilot was a Lieutenant Commander Farnsworth."

"Ha, good news Commander, it might have taken 10 years but we've located your luggage." Jethro laughed lightly at her comment. He loved her sense of humour, and her sarcasm too. He remembered the time when she'd dragged him out for a drink one night after he had finished work. They weren't married yet, nor engaged. She had excused herself to go to the ladies and when she returned she saw some woman chatting him up. She had fire in her eyes as she marched right up to them, "Excuse me, can I help you?" she asked the woman.

"No thanks. I'm fine."

"Yeah? Well I'm not!" she seethed at the woman, "Do you wanna step away from my boyfriend? Or am I gonna have to remove you?"

"Make your move." the woman dared her.

Jethro kept silent, the best thing to do where an angry woman or in this case women are concerned.

"Ok, I'll give you three seconds to get lost."

"Or what?" the woman stared icily at her.

"Or I'm gonna smack you so hard your grandchildren will feel it." The woman wore a smirk across her face but once she caught the menacing look in Caitlin's eyes it disappeared and so did she.

"Wow." was all he could say. She smiled sweetly, gave him a quick kiss on the lips, took his hand and dragged him off to the bar. "I think I need a drink, and you're just the man to buy me one since I rescued you." He couldn't help but smile and agree.

Back to the present. "Lt Cmdr Farnsworth's RIO, Lt Lynch, is the owner f the golf clubs."

Caitlin stood behind her desk with a questioning look, _"RIO?"_

DiNozzo looked pleased, 'Ha, something she didn't know.' "Yeah stands for Radar Intercept Officer. A.K.A a GIBS, one 'B'." he looked at Gibbs, "That's short for 'Guy In Back'" Caitlin rolled her eyes, 'show off'.

"Hey, question for you boss. Why do you have 2 'B's'?"

"The second one's for 'Bastard'." Kate said before her husband could. They shared a smile.

"What else you got, Tony?"

"The VF-212 flew off from the Eisenhower for Pax River, the day before she docked at Norfolk."

"'She?". It's named after Dwight David Eisenhower for God's sake."

"_Maybe, she was named for Mamie."_

Gibbs stared intently at his computer screen, ignoring the banter coming from his agents. "Flight path took'em over lower Maryland."

"That's where the Tomcat lost the pod." Tony said looking at the map on the plasma. "Nobody reported being whacked on the head by a cargo pod, so a cursory search was done and then it was wrote off."

"_This was spring of '94?"_ Gibbs asked, he knew the answer but there was no harm in being thorough.

Tony turned to face his boss, "Nahah," he said pointing and wagging his finger at Gibbs, "Either Abby estimated how long that pod's been in the ground or Ducky figured out how long it took for our mummy to mummify?"

"Nope."

Tony sighed, "Ok, How'd you know what date?"

"I pulled our Lieutenant's service record."

He looked at her, "Oh, so you took the easy way."

"Not so easy. Our mummy went UA with $1.2 million."

"He was the Eisenhower's disbursing officer." they filled him in.

"So our mummy is a crook."

"Who tried to make a getaway in a cargo pod?"

"Why not?" Tony asked, yup he was definitely missing something.

"At 30,000 feet the air is cold and thin. He'd know that." Tony nodded in agreement, "And where's the money. It wasn't in the pod and if it was Abby would be screaming 'Lotto' already."

"Good point."

"On Lt Schils' service record it was reported as never found."

"Tony, I want you to pull our files on the investigation since you're an expert on looking up names." Tony looked up from his cell phone, "And stop texting or whatever the hell it is you're doing."

"Yes boss." he stuffed the cell into his jacket pocket.

"I wanna talk to the NCIS special agent onboard in '94." Gibbs turned to walk away.

"What if they're not with us?"

Gibbs spun back 'round , "I wanna talk to," "the NCIS Special Agent onboard in '94." Gibbs and DiNozzo said in unison.

Tony crossed the bullpen back to his desk and mumbled incoherently to himself.

Before completely leaving the bullpen Jethro turned to his wife, "_Our mummy had a wedding ring."_

"_And a wife to go with it."_

"You got a current address yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Work on it." she nodded at her husband, he loved being the boss. "Oh, and god work, Katie." he winked at her and left to go and see Ducky.

Kate sat at her desk, smiling. "It's only because you're his wife." Tony remarked.

"You struck me as the jealous type, DiNozzo."

"I'm not jealous!" he frowned and decided to set off to work.

"He'll probably give you a 'good job, DiNozzo' if you can prove to be an expert on looking up names."

"Grr." he growled. She smiled her sweetest smile at him. He mumble something to himself again and Caitlin couldn't help but chuckle.

**A/N2: What'dya think? Let me know ;oP**


	5. How'd he die, Duck?

**A/N: Once again, I apologise for the late update, I've been rather busy lately…still loving the reviews (Thank You!)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will (sadly)**

**The Mummy and His Money - Chapter 5 - How'd he die, Duck?**

Gibbs headed down to autopsy to see Ducky. He hoped his friend had found something. _"The deceased is a Caucasian male, 20 to 25, approximately 5'7"."_ Gibbs hovered over the body as Ducky explained his findings on the mummy. _"The facial bone structure indicates Nordic descent."_ he said as he pointed a finger at the mummy's face. Ducky looked to Gibbs who pulled out the file, "Mhmm." he nodded. "It matches the description of Lt Schilz. _Commissioned before the DNA database was initiated."_

Ducky looked down to the mummy and spoke to him, "Well young man, we're going to have to match your smile." Gibbs looked at his friend, 'he's been down here too long'. "You know Jethro, the Lieutenant was in remarkable condition, given his abrupt descent." he walked over to the x-ray screen and slid his over the switches to turn on the screen lights, pointed out to Gibbs, "His jaw was broken, fractured. _Post mortem, no sign of bleeding._ It's consistent with a 9-iron or possible even a sand wedge." Gibbs cringed at the very mention of golf clubs…he hated all sporting equipment and with good reason too. His ex-wife had chased him around his car with a 7-iron, broke his windshield, damn near cracked him over the head with it too. Ducky smiled at his friend. "What?" Gibbs asked him.

"Nothing, it just reminds me of the time when-"

Gibbs quickly cut him off, "Ducky, the mummy."

"Ah well, as I was saying, it was definitely one of the lofted clubs he flew with."

"I'm not interested in what happened to him after he was dead."

"Well that's a surprise to hear that from you, Jethro." Gibbs stared at his friends statement. "You know that most-mortem details can be extremely revealing in some cases." he paused for a brief moment, 'here we go, story time' Gibbs said to himself. "Do you remember that case, it must have been what? About 4 years ago, a young marine was buried up to his neck in an anthill?" Jethro rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Duck, that was eight years ago. Not four. Now can you tell how HE died?" he pointed to the mummy on the table.

Duck was too lost in his thoughts, he thought for a moment and shook his head a Gibbs' previous sentence, "No, it can't be eight years ago. It wasn't, I know it wasn't!" he was sure of himself, 'it wasn't THAT long ago…surely?' Jethro placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "It WAS four years ago, I remember, your third ex-wife - Stephanie - hit you over the head with a baseball bat,"

'Great, more bad memories and sporting equipment'

"You were sat right over there," he pointed at the middle autopsy table, Gibbs pulled Ducky in a quick walk back to the mummy, "I remember the ant-eaten marine, right there, when I stitched you up."

"Duck, how did Lt Schilz die?" he asked again.

"Hm, I think that the poor fellow had bled out. I made a minimal incision, here, in the chest cavity and came across evidence of some mass excessive bleeding."

"Do we know what caused it?"

"No, I'm not sure yet. But it must have been something quite small that punctured the chest cavity. I'll have to send the poor boy for a CAT scan so I can get a proper look."

"_Could it have happened before he aguered in, in the pod?"_

"No, Jethro. Like I said the fractured jaw was post-mortem, obviously inflicted due to the crash. This amount of bleeding could only have occurred when he was alive."

"Which means that the Lieutenant was murdered before he was stuffed into the pod."

"Yes, it does." The two men shared a sullen look.

* * *

Review, review!


	6. Decaf, Age and Eye Strain

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in the update, I've been mega busy at work. Hope you like this chapter; it's one of my new favourite scenes. Enjoy ;oP and keep on reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not even Starbucks ;(**

**The Mummy and His Money - Chapter 6 - Decaf, Age and Eye Strain**

Jethro went back to the bullpen, 'So, our Lieutenant was murdered and shoved into the pod.' now all they needed was How was he murdered? Where? And by whom? He decided to take a detour on his was back up to the office. He walked into the break room. He needed coffee. Although the stuff they have, he wouldn't call it coffee at all. It was nothing like it, taste and all. He waited patiently for the machine to sort his caffeine fix. Normally he would have gone to Starbucks but he needed to crack this case. That's what he said to himself at least. But he also wanted to make sure Kate was okay; sure she could look after herself but he was terrified that something would happen to her when he wasn't around. Lost in his own little world he hadn't realised he'd reached the bull pen.

"I'm switching you to decaf." came his wife's voice.

"What?" he stopped and turned 'round to see her smiling up at him from behind her desk.

"I'm switching you to decaf." she said again.

"Why?"

"Well, if I'm not allowed to drink coffee neither are you."

"And what makes you think I'd want to drink decaf?"

She said nothing and grinned.

"Have you got anything yet?" he said as he walked over to her desk and peered over to look at her computer screen.

She sighed, "No, still no address."

"Well, if our lieutenant stole the money, he didn't do it alone." he was thinking out loud.

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Someone murdered him and stuffed him in the pod. Maybe an accomplice didn't want to share the $1.2 million."_

"He could've surprised the thief then been murdered."

"No, because someone would've had to have carried the body from the disbursing office to the cargo pod without being seen. Which is not an easy thing to do on a ship with about 6,000 soul's."

"Just a thought." she said turning her attention back to her computer screen, "Oh, found Lieutenant Schilz's widow. Lives in Arlington, remarried." she got up and grabbed her stuff.

"Go get her."

She paused and looked at her husband; who was now pre-occupied with a file on her desk. When he felt her eyes on him he looked up with a 'What?' look on his face. She just smiled and said, "See you later."

"Uhuh."

She walked quickly out of the bull pen, Tony flashed a smile and she almost knocked him over, "Whoa, something I said? Or what you said?"

"_Not yet?"_

"You know, you gotta be careful with the pregnant ones boss. Don't make her angry please." he begged.

Sitting behind his desk, Gibbs looked at the younger man. He was not in the mood the now.

"Well, boss, it looks like we may have to go to Hawaii." he said, trying to make it out to be a bad thing.

"Now it's something you said."

"The NCIS Special Agent afloat, Richard Owens; he investigated the robbery in'94."

"What's that got to do with Hawaii?"

"_He's currently assigned to NCIS, Pearl Harbour."_ Gibbs stared blankly at the man before him. _"Or we could always use video conferencing. You know Owens?"_ he changed the topic.

"Nope, never met him?"

"Didn't think so. He's considerably younger than you." he said without thinking.

"_What would you consider considerably?"_ 'Crap' DiNozzo cursed himself, he'd said it out loud.

"Well, you know, the was young Boss. He was only 28, that makes him around 37 now."

"_Then considerably would not be an accurate description."_

Tony looked up from the file, "Wow boss, I didn't realise. How old are you?"

"It doesn't matter how old I am, DiNozzo."

"Well, actually it does, cos it gives me a reference point for th-"

"Could I see the file?" Gibbs asked, hand out, waiting for the file. Tony passed the file to his sorta pissed off looking boss. He said nothing when he got the file, just stared. He opened the file, Tony peeked over to read it as his boss did. Shame he couldn't read upside down properly yet but that was a skill he was hoping to develop more. Gibbs held the file, moving it closer and further away as if trying to focus on it more as you would with a camera lens. He squinted at the small writing. Tony couldn't help but remark, _"Yeah, after 40 everybody's eyes, you know…"_ he stopped when he was met with the death glare, he smiled back apologetically. Jethro looked back at the report and read, slowly, _"Night of the robbery, there was a report of a man overboard."_ still squinting he continued to the next sentence, stuttering the first word, _"Af-aft watch spotted a life vest beacon in the carrier wake."_

Tony almost felt sorry for him, "You're embarrassed to tell me how old you really are aren't you?"

"_Not at all."_ Gibbs continued with his reading, _"Schilz's shoes were found in the hold full of scrapped life vests."_

"Yeah, the Navy presumed that Schilz robbed the disbursing office, faked the whole falling overboard thing and then sat tight with the cash until the carrier got to Norfolk."

"They based this on finding his shoes?

"Maybe they read Owens' notes. They're on the back of the file."

Gibbs flicked to the back of the file, he focused his eyes again as if straining to read the scribble on the paper. He turned on his lamp and drew it closer to the paper, once again reading it aloud, _"Lieutenant Schilz must have eluded the night watch and slipped over the side without his shoes to swim ashore."_ he frustratingly closed the file and threw it back to Tony. He rubbed his eyes. He was tired.

"_Eye strain."_ Tony pointed out. Gibbs shot up and smacked the back of his head, storming off towards the elevator. "I need coffee." he grumbled.

DiNozzo rubbed his head, "Some people can be so touchy about there age." and with that he returned to his desk.

**A/N2: it didn't even click that one of the dudes that does the show is called Mark Schilz…coincidence? I think not!**

**Quote**

**Tony: And in the immortal words of Leroy Jethro Gibbs,(in mock Gibbs tone) 'I don't believe in coincidences.'**

**Gibbs: That a fact DiNozzo?**


	7. Their First Picture

**A/N: I know, I know it's been a while but I've been so busy and tired I've not had the chance to write. I've been writing this chapter for weeks so here you go. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**The Mummy And His Money - Chapter 7 - Their First Picture**

Caitlin soon arrived in Arlington. She was greeted by Lt. Schilz's widow. She led her to the living room and got Kate a drink, noticing her small bump she got her an orange juice. They sat down flicking through an old photo album. They stopped on a picture of Mark.

"_Losing Mark at sea was bad enough, but to have him accused of stealing money."_ she explained.

"I'm sorry, I know this is opening up old wounds."

"No, it's alright. At least finding his body's gonna stop the vicious gossip." She poured herself a drink, "There was a rumour going around that Mark had started a new life with the money and a new woman."

"_Was there any basis for it?"_ Caitlin asked.

"We were only married a year, and six months of that he was at sea."

"It doesn't sound likely."

"No more than him being a thief. He was a good man, he loved the Navy." She smiled, "Even if it never loved him back." there was sadness in her voice. _"But that'll change now, won't it?"_ she said hopefully, _"He'll be exonerated."_

Kate knew she couldn't make her that promise and decided to explain what NCIS was doing, "We've reopened the investigation."

"But it seems so obvious, doesn't it? Whoever stole the money killed Mark."

"That's a possibility."

"Mark never would have been in that tank unless somebody put him there." she knew deep down that Mark wasn't that kind of guy, from the moment they met. Caitlin smiled, she could tell that she still felt love for Mark, no matter how many years had gone by.

She changed the conversation once again, _"So, you're remarried."_ Kate got up from the couch and walked over the mantelpiece and looked at a picture of her and her new husband.

"Yes. After 6 years I declared Mark dead. Randy helped me to move on." Kate looked intently at the picture. They looked like a happy couple. She remembered the first picture she had taken with Jethro.

_**Flashback**_

It was his first time meeting her family since they got engaged. They were out in the garden talking.

"What's on your mind?" she asked as she joined him on the back porch.

"Not much." he replied.

"Liar." she said as she sat down next to him. He put his arm around her and kissed the side of her head which she then rested on his shoulder.

"Katie?"

"Hmm?"

"There's something I need to tell you but I'm not sure how to say it."

"Okay, take your time."

"I was thinking…I love you." he paused.

"I know hun. Was that it?"

"No…no that's not it." he stood up and started pacing the garden. He was worrying her now.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"Would you ever consider…having children with me?"

"What? Of course I would, if you want kids too. Why would you think otherwise?"

"It's just…well…none of my ex-wives wanted children with me and I don't blame them."

She stood up, "Jet, you're not that guy anymore. You're different now."

"Am I? I'm still practically married to my job, I'm still a bastard-" she cut him off.

"And I love you. No matter what or who you are, ok? I love you. I'll stand by you and I'll be there for you. I'm gonna marry you and have your babies." she stood on tiptoes and kissed him passionately. He deepened the kiss and brought her body closer to his. They parted for air and stared into one another's eyes. "I love you too, Katie."

"Come on, sit down." she pulled him gently towards the steps. He sat on the top step and Kate sat on the step below between his legs. He put his arms around her and gave her a squeeze. She giggled like a schoolgirl as he tickled her. Her nephew Reilly ran out of the house and jumped the steps of the porch, with a camera in his hand. Caitlin jumped when he ran passed them, Jethro laughed. "Aunt Kate?"

"Hey, Reilly. What's up?"

"Do you mind if I take your picture?" he asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Go ahead." Gibbs said to the young boy.

"Cool. Ok…smile."

_**Present**_

Kate was broken away from her thoughts by Mary's voice, "Randy helped me to move on. The Navy didn't even send a flag for Mark's memorial service." she said dejectedly.

"_That seems rather harsh."_ Caitlin frowned.

Mary sighed, "The flag I could have done without, but to not receive child support or death benefits…that," she paused, "that was harsh." she took a sip of her tea.

Caitlin was shocked, _"You haven't gotten anything?"_

"Stuff like that is only for the 'honourably discharged'."

"Ah."

"_You haven't been in the Navy very long, have you?"_

"I'm still not. I'm an NCIS Special Agent. I've been that for over a month."

"_I don't care for myself, Randy and I get by but if you clear Mark's name, Alicia will benefit. She'll have a better life. Money for college."_ Caitlin spied a picture of the little girl and picked it up. She hoped that her and Jethro's child would look like that. _"She's beautiful."_

"Mark never saw Alicia but he called, the morning she was born. I-I held the phone to her ear so that she could hear her daddy's voice." she had a tear in her eye as she recalled the memory. Kate felt sorry for the woman and her daughter. Something Mary had said suddenly hit her, _"He called you from the carrier?"_ she asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy then. I don't know how he did it but somehow he managed to call me in Bethesda early in the morning. The last time I ever heard Mark's voice."

"The day Alicia was born?" she queried.

"Mmhmm. Yeah, the day Mark had disappeared."

After a few more minutes later and Caitlin excused herself and thanked Mary for her help. On the drive back to the Navy-yard she decided to make a stop for lunch. She was hungry and the drive back would be a long one because of traffic. She stopped off at a small snack bar, she had been there for over three quarters of an hour now. She looked at the time, 'oh, crap' Jethro will probably be wondering where she is.


	8. The Schmuck and A Little Surprise

**A/N: Apologies for the very, very late update. I've been super busy and very tired. Dentists don't help either! Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine…at all…ever. Credit goes to DPB : (**

**The Mummy and His Money - Chapter 8 - The Schmuck & A Little Surprise**

While Caitlin was still in Arlington interviewing the Lieutenant's widow, Gibbs and DiNozzo were in MTAC talking to the Special Agent afloat on the Eisenhower in '94; Richard Owens. Jethro didn't much like the man; due to the shoddy work on the case 10 years ago.

The man sat at his desk talking to the two agents through his webcam, "I never would have guessed that he flew off that ship." he said honestly.

Gibbs replied sarcastically, _"I don't think it was his idea."_

Tony stood next to his boss, file in hand, with a small smile on his face.

"I was sure he'd swam ashore with the money." he said shifting in his chair. He'd screwed up on this case and he knew that hence the next sentence, "That damned case is the only blotch on my record for the past 12 years."

The man was thinking of himself and Gibbs didn't like selfish people. "Well it didn't do much for Lieutenant Schilz's record, either." there was a hint of venom mixed with the sarcasm. Tony remained silent. This guy was getting a tongue lashing from Gibbs and he wasn't about to butt in. Well not until he needed to.

Owens didn't like Gibbs' tone. He will stand by his report from all those years ago, no-matter-what. He bit back, "Hey, he stole that money and I'll stand by that."

Gibbs was quick to reply to the mans statement, "Well if he stole it _Agent Owens_," putting the emphasis on his name, "where is it?"

"Beats me, but it ain't on that ship, Agent Gibbs." he was getting agitated with the older agent. "We searched every inch of that ship, for him an the cash."

Tony was still skimming through the file, quietly. _"The Eisenhower docked the next day. How long did you search?" _Tony had read that part of the report and looked at Gibbs and waited for Owens to reply first, _"I don't remember." _he shifted in his seat again, _"Two days." _Gibbs shook his head. _"Who searched?"_

"The whole crew."

"_Finders keepers? Treasure hunt?"_

Owens was not happy with Gibbs' 'insinuation', "And just what are you implying Agent Gibbs?"

"Nothing." he lied, _"I'm just wondering how you managed to search every inch of a 95,000 ton, 24-storey tall, 1,049 foot-long aircraft carrier in two days." _Tony looked at his boss, amazed by the fact that he knew the size of the carrier. Not surprising he is a former marine.

Owens leaned further into the camera, _"We couldn't keep the crew any longer than that. They had been deployed for six months. Their families were waiting dockside."_

"_Which means you didn't search every inch. So as far as you know, that money could still be on board."_ 'Huh, and this man calls himself a Special Agent? A Special Agent of what?' Jethro said to himself.

"Yeah, it could be. But it isn't."

"Is that another assumption, Special Agent Owens? Or is it a fact?" 'Unbelievable!'

"_I don't like the tone of this."_ he didn't like the tone in which Gibbs was talking to him. "You got my report and I've got nothing else to tell you." Tony grinned at Gibbs.

"We'll see." he opened his file and flicked through a few pages, _"The Eisenhower is currently doing quals in the Atlantic. She'll be back in Norfolk for weekend liberty. Be there, 0700, Saturday."_

"Hey! You can't order me back to that-" Gibbs signalled to the guy sat at the computer, he gave him the kill gesture to cut the connection. He smirked to himself, turned on his heel and headed up the ramp, Tony in tow. "How'd you know the statistics?"

"I read 'em DiNozzo" Gibbs rolled his eyes.

When they reached the bullpen Jethro expected Kate to be back already, they'd been in MTAC for a while and were off to see Abby now. Tony saw the look on his Boss' face, he was worried about Kate. "Give her a call boss. I'll meet you at the elevator." Tony walked off towards the lift. Gibbs pulled out his phone, flipped it open and speed-dialled Caitlin. He got her voicemail so he tried again, and again, and again. No answer. He left her a message "Hey, call me when you get this. Please." he went off to join Tony to go see Abby.

"Did you get her boss?"

"No, voicemail."

"I'm sure she's fine boss. Probably hungry and stopped off for a bite to eat. She is pregnant,"

"I'm aware of that, DiNozzo." Gibbs' was not in the mood right now. He harshly pushed the down button for the elevator. It arrived in seconds, 'maybe it knew Gibbs wasn't happy' Tony mused to himself. They rode the elevator down to the evidence garage, where Abby was waiting for them. She'd been there for a while, trying to figure out how the pod fell from the plane. Once she cracked it she called them down.

When they reached their destination, Abby was stood arms folded across her front, head cocked to one side. There were men in the background working on something but Gibbs really didn't care as to what they were doing, so long as they didn't get in his way.

"Wow, you put it back together." Tony awed over the now whole pod.

"Yup. Had to study this fibreglass sarcophagus in one piece."

"What'd you find, Abs?" Gibbs asked as he and Tony peered down at a diagram of the pod that Abby was using to help in her studies of their pod.

"Something hinky." Gibbs looked at Abby for a brief second, then back down to the diagram of the pod. "Okay, the pod was attached to the Tomcat by an MXU rack with two hooks." she explained. Gibbs squinted at the picture, his wife was right - he needed glasses. Tony saw his boss squinting at the small picture in front of him. Tony pointed to the hooks in the diagram, "That's er, here and here boss." Abby smirked and shook her head, her pigtails swinging either side of her head. She moved away from the guys and stood at the pod, waiting for them to join her. Gibbs glared at Tony, "I wasn't sure that you could see 'em , boss." Gibbs rolled his eyes and Tony grinned like a fool.

"Go on." Gibbs said.

Abby continued, "The hooks fit into these holes." she used her fingers as hooks and put them into the holes on the pod. Removing her fingers she pressed on, "When the pilot wants to eject the pod, he'll flip a switch and the hooks will disengage." she made a pull back motion with her fingers to demonstrate.

"The just drops away." Tony finished off.

"Actually, it's kicked away. The forward and aft ejectors fire and kick it off the wing." Gibbs looked over the pod at the holes.

"The report said that the pilot never flipped the pod ejection switch. He said that the pod just fell away. Could he have been lying?"

"Nope, he wasn't. If he had popped it, there would have been dents in the pod where the ejectors hit it to kick it off." Gibbs picked up a torched an shone it over the pod.

"No dents."

"No dents. The only damage incurred was when it took a nose-dive into the earth."

Tony suddenly had a thought - dangerous - "You know if you think about it, if Lieutenant Schilz was still alive, that would have been one hell of a ride." he could see it in his head right now and decided to give a little demonstration of his thoughts. He used his hand to show the pod flying through the air and made swooshing noises for sound effects. Abby and Gibbs looked at him, he truly was an idiot at times. "Well it would." he loved fast rides; sometimes.

Abby looked at Gibbs and signed to him, he signed back and spoke, "You just figured that out now?" Abby chuckled.

"It's not polite to talk with your hands." he moaned, he wish he knew what they said when they signed to each other about him.

Abby changed the topic back the cargo pod, _"Gibbs, come look at these holes."_ he walked around the pod to join her, magnifying glass in hand. He'd strained his eyes enough already, they were starting to hurt.

"The top of both holes are damaged." he looked between the two.

"_To remove a pod on deck you insert a key into the MXU rack and turn it." _she made the actions again with her hands to show what she was saying, _"That withdraws the hooks. If you turn the key only until the tips of the hooks are holding onto the pod, then…"_

"It should then tear loose on the cat shot, leaving marks like these." he pointed to the holes, he was on the same lines as her now and got how the pod had crashed to earth.

"Yes, buuut the mummy's curse had kicked in and the tips held on to the pod until it was over Maryland."

'Abby and the supernatural' Gibbs thought to himself.

"Abs, there wasn't a mummy 10 years ago, soooo how could there have been a curse?"

"It's like the whole chicken and egg thing, Tony. Which came first?" This got Tony thinking….again.

"It was a rhetorical question, Tony."

Caitlin came rushing out of the elevator, palm-pilot in hand, she had some information they should know. Tony didn't miss the relieved look on his boss' face but chose not to say anything to him. She placed her bag on a table and filled them in "I just interviewed Lt. Schilz's widow. They had a child, a little girl, Alicia. She's nine years old and as pretty as he mom."

"I knew I should've taken that interview!" Gibbs glared at him; a warning that he would be head slapped. "She's remarried."

"Really?"

"_He does this just to screw with me, don't you?"_

"Do you have a report to make, Agent Gibbs?" Gibbs said, rather harshly towards his wife.

"Mary received a call from Mark the day he'd disappeared. She'd just given birth at Bethesda Naval Hospital. She told me he called her from the carrier"

"So?" Abby was a little lost.

"_It was a big deal to call home from a ship in '94."_

Kate scrolled down on her palm-pilot, _"The signal was bounced of a satellite and routed through the comm office in Norfolk."_

"Did you trace the time of the call?"

"_Navy doesn't get rid of anything. Their records show that the lieutenant called Bethesda Naval Hospital from CVN-69, that's the Eisenhower"_ Gibbs pulled out his note book. "At 0533 on March fourth, 1994, the call only lasted 12 minutes."

"DiNozzo, what time did that schmuck's report say the disbursing office was robbed?"

"Schmuck?"

"Yeah, ours unfortunately."

"It says between 2100 hours, 3rd March when it was secured, and 0700 on the fourth. It was opened by the Assistant Disbursing Officer..."

"It doesn't get him off the hook."

"….Ensign Wiles." Kate suddenly look at Tony, did she hear that right? "Wiles? As in Randy Wiles?" Jethro looked at his wife, she knew him? How?

Tony laughed, "Oh no, you're not getting me again. You read this report didn't you? Oh, I bet Mrs Schilz told you." he said sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact she did, Tony. Only she didn't say he worked with Mark. She said he was her husband." they all looked up. Thinking the same thing: Could Randy have killed Mark, took the money and married Mary?

With the new evidence from Abby and Caitlin, they made their way back to the bullpen. When they reached the 3rd floor Tony rushed off, excusing himself to go to the men's room. He sensed a little bit of tension, mainly on Gibbs' part so he needed to get away fast. As soon as he'd gotten out of earshot Gibbs spoke to his wife, "Why didn't you answer your cell when I called. I was driving, and you know how I don't like answering my cell when I'm driving."

"And before that?"

"I went to interview Lieutenant Schilz's widow."

"After that?"

"I decided to check up on the call Mary told me about." he looked at her, she wasn't telling him everything. When he didn't speak again, she got nervous and started to fidget, then she cracked, "Okay, I stopped off for a bite to eat on the way to the comm office. Satisfied?"

"Nope. What'd you get me?" she smiled at her husband and dug into her handbag. After rummaging around for several seconds she pulled out a bag. "Surprise."

"Is it edible?" he asked, he was rather hungry.

"No, it's not." she handed him the bag. He took it and looked at her perplexed by what the contents of the plastic bag in his hands could be. "Okay, I stopped off somewhere else along the way."

"You're kidding." he said earning a playful slap on his chest.

"Just open it." he did as he was told and took out the contents, screwing up the plastic bag and dropping it leisurely on his desk. He looked at the white garment in his hand, then to Kate. He unfolded it and a smile spread across his face as he read the printed words it. It was a baby vest and the words across it read: I LOVE MY DADDY.

He pulled Caitlin into a hug and kissed her. "Thank you."

**Again, so sorry about the late, late, late update.**

**Review! Review!**


	9. Owens' ReturnThe Bounce Effect

**A/N: Here it folks; chapter 9. Hope you like it. Enjoy and leave me some reviews ;oP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; characters, plots etc all cred to DPB**

**The Mummy and His Money - Chapter 9 - Owens Return/The Bounce Effect**

Special Agent Richard Owens was not happy, he'd been asked - scratch that, ordered, by that bastard Special Agent Gibbs. Who was he to tell him that he couldn't run and solve an investigation? It was 10 damn years ago. As far as he was concerned Lieutenant Schilz stole the money and left the ship. They'd searched high and low, albeit was for 2 days. There was no sign of the Lieutenant or the money. And now all because some deer hunter stumbles upon a missing pod he'd been **order** back to Norfolk. He hated Norfolk, it was cold, very, very cold and wet, he had his jacket buttoned up to the top, right now he should be in Hawaii; in the hot sun, strolling across the sand, sipping cocktails. On days off and after work obviously. He was freezing, he'd been waiting since 0700 as instructed by the bastard and where the hell is he? Not here? He stood on the ship waiting. He saw a young man approaching the ship, the man looked up and gave him a small nod. Minutes later the young man joined him.

"Hey, I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." he shook the mans hand.

"Hi. So where's Agent Gibbs?"

"Chasing a lead." he stood with one foot on the bottom of the rail and pulled out a newspaper and pen and using his thigh as a makeshift table to do a crossword puzzle.

"It's chilly today, huh?" Tony was just playing with him, he could see he was freezing.

"_This is why I jumped at being stationed at Pearl."_ he joined Tony by the rail. _"It's only November and I'm freezing."_ Tony bit back a laugh. _"I hate Norfolk."_ he said as he rubbed his hands together and blew in between them to warm up his now icy cold fingers.

"_Could be Bremerton."_ Tony joked.

Owens was not impressed that they were waiting for Gibbs. After several minutes he checked his watch "Where the hell is he? I didn't fly standby for 12 hours to sit next to a toilet. I sure as hell didn't come here to freeze my ass off waiting."

"_First class toilet?"_ Tony said jokingly as he looked up to see a vexed looking Owens. "Sorry."

"You talk to me like I'm some kinda newbie. Who the hell does this Gibbs guy think he is, anyway?" He paced for a few minutes then joined Tony again by the railing. "Ten years, and this case is still haunting me. It feels as if I'm cursed."

Tony looked up at Owens and laughed. 'The Curse'

"What? What's so funny?"

"Our lab tech believes there's a curse too. She's a Goth you know, the chains, tats and piercing. And you're so…" Owens just stared at DiNozzo, "How old d'you reckon Gibbs is?" he changed topic. Owens shook his head.

**Randy Wiles' shooting range**

Gibbs had decided to let Owens sweat it out so he sent DiNozzo to Norfolk to meet up with Owens, then he'd go back to meet with them after he and Kate interview Randy Wiles.

There were quite a few people on the shooting range, Randy was out shooting clay pigeons with a double barrelled gun.

"Pull." he yelled. He looked down the long barrel, aimed and focussed on his target, followed it and pulled the trigger once he had a clear shot. 'BANG!' the first one shattered into thousands of pieces. Then immediately shot the second. He grinned to himself, he'd still go it.

Kate and Gibbs were walking towards Randy, "Very nice. Very nice." Gibbs commented as they drew closer.

Randy turned around to see who commented, "Thanks. Are you here to shoot?" he asked the pair.

"I hope not." Gibbs said, Kate looked at her husband 'bad joke, Jet' she thought. Jethro reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out his ID and badge, "I'm Special Agent Jethro Gibbs. This," he motioned towards his wife, "is Special Agent Caitlin Gibbs, NCIS. Lady inside said you're the manager." Randy took off his protective glasses.

"Randy Wiles?" he asked him, although he knew who he was. Randy walked pass them towards the building.

"Formerly Ensign Randy Wiles." Kate said to his back. He turned around to face them again. "I saw it on the news. I told you guys everything I knew years ago." he walked off again.

"You never said you were gonna marry his wife." Gibbs said as they trailed behind him. Randy stopped again a spun around, it was only a matter of time before they asked him about that. He moved closer to them, "You've talked to Mary?"

"I did." Kate spoke, "Funny, she didn't mention that you worked with Mark or that she married his shipmate."

Randy sighed, he couldn't hide the fact anymore, "She doesn't know that I served with Mark." He quickly turned and continued his walk to the store. He walked up to the counter to go and put the gun away.

"How could she not know?" Gibbs asked, confused. Jethro walked up to him.

"We met at the memorial service."

Gibbs looked bewildered, "What'd you say? "I was passing by, dug the music and decided to drop in"?"

Randy walked behind the counter and placed the gun down, glad for the space between him and the agents, "Something pretty close to that. I was afraid that if I had told her that I knew Mark, she would start asking lots of questions. I never thought I'd fall in love with her. And when I did, it was too late." Kate smiled, it sounded familiar.

"Bounce." she said, and they thought only Tony could do movie references.

"Yeah." Randy nodded.

"Bounce?" Gibbs, as usual didn't follow.

"_Yeah, it's a film. Ben Affleck gives up his seat on a flight for a guy who needs to get home. The plane crashes, guy dies. He looks up the widow, Gwyneth Paltrow. He means to tell her the story, but by the time they come around to it, they've fall in love, he's afraid that if he tells her, it'll ruin it."_

"That's exactly what happened to me." he looked between the agents. Gibbs shook his head, what a load of crap.

Caitlin turned to her husband, "I believe him."

"Of course you do, it's a chick flick. In a guy flick you steal the money, set up Lt Schilz to take the fall, kill him and marry his wife."

"That's sick." Randy looked disgusted.

Kate hit her husbands arm, "It sure is."

"Kate, after being here for more than a month you'll realise, there are a lot of sick people in the world." she frowned at her husband. "Are you one of those, Randy?"

"This is my day job and at night I do freelance accounting. We rent a house and Alicia goes to public school. I drive a 6-year-old Saturn. If I had $1 million do you really think I'd live like that?" Kate was saddened by that, she felt it in her gut, he was innocent, or it could've been her breakfast. Gibbs mulled it over, probably not. He looked at Kate, she looked a little pale.

"You're right, you were doing better in the Navy."

"The Navy cleared me, it doesn't mean that they trusted me."

"Petty Officer Toner, your disbursing officer, Navy pass her over?"

"Erin enlisted to catch an officer." Gibbs smirked, he'd seen a picture of her and knew what kind of woman she would be.

When they left, Jethro was starting to worry about his wife. Their ride to Norfolk was quiet one, he cleared his throat and ended the silence, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You seem pissed at me."

"I'm not. I just couldn't believe what you said."

"Not all things play out like they do in the movies Kate. This is real life."

"I know, but you seemed so quick to pin the robbery and murder on him."

"Yeah, and you were so quick to believe his sob story." he briefly looked away from the road.

"Not everything ends like a horror movie, Jethro."

"I'm just saying that's all." silence filled the car again, "You wanna go back to the Navy Yard? You don't look well."

She mulled it over, "Yeah, I don't feel up to walking around a ship to be honest."

They reached Norfolk in no time, they both got out the car, Caitlin walked to the drivers side. "Love you, hun. See you later." she kissed him goodbye.

"Love you too. And take it easy." she started the engine and drove away. He watched his wife leave and waved her off. Now it was time to deal with the schmuck. Agent Owens.


	10. Curse or Coincidence

**A/N: Finally updated this story. YAY. Hope you enjoy. I have been sooooooooo busy lately I just haven't had the time to write.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, at all….ever**

**The Mummy and His Money - Chapter 10 - Curse or Coincidence**

When Gibbs met Owens he took an instant dislike to him. He was cocky and there was only so much Gibbs could take. He decided to hear his side of the investigation. They made their way around the ship as Owens spoke about Disbursing Officer Erin Toner, "I tell ya, Petty Officer Toner was a hottie, if you know what I mean." 'Yeah' Gibbs thought 'I know what you mean' he rolled his eyes. "Really?" Gibbs asked, in a sarcastic tone "Did you investigate this 'hottie'" he asked as they were going down some steps.

"It's in my report." Owens replied, still walking ahead.

"And so is the assumption that Lieutenant Schilz swan ashore, leaving his shoes on board." Owens stopped at Gibbs statement. They moved aside to let a crew member past. Gibbs glanced at the man, he was all in blue and dragging an orange mail sack over knee-knockers. He thought for a moment 'could be something important to remember' he thought then shrugged it off and returned his attention to Owens.

"That's not in my report."

"No, it was in the attached notes."

Owens looked taken aback for a minute, he regained slight composure and replied honestly, "I didn't think the Navy was gonna read my notes."

"You weren't thinking of anything else except getting ashore." Gibbs accused him

"_That's not fair, Gibbs"_ who the hell was he to tell him about his investigation?

"Neither was convicting a man of absentia for a sloppy investigation." Gibbs really hated this man right now.

"The lieutenant was the only one who could have done it. Wiles was in a poker game that lasted all night and Erin was in her quarters."

"How would you know?" Tony asked curiously.

"That was the first cruise where women were deployed at sea. If they weren't in chow or at work they were in female country. The Navy ran that area like a sorority. No men allowed." he explained to the young agent. He got the feeling that Gibbs more than likely already knew this.

"I'll bet that all you did was take her word for it. Tell me Special Agent Owens, how many women got pregnant on that cruise?"

"Quite a few, Agent."

"Huh, I guess the house mothers weren't on top of the log book." Tony pitched in. Owens looked at him, slightly annoyed, he was not amused by this.

Gibbs cell started ringing. He pulled himself away from the other two men and answered it. It was Kate.

"Hey, Katie what's up?"

"Lieutenant Commander Farnsworth and Ensign Lynch died in a ramp strike two years ago. I won't say it sounds like Abby's curse of the mummy, but…"

"Mhmm, " he agreed "If they were still in the Navy two years ago, we can cross them off our list of accomplices."

"Don't you mean suspects, hun?"

"Schilz was probably killed by an accomplice."

"What about my theory?"

"Your theory?"

"Yes, he was killed catching a thief in the act."

"Are you interested in catching the bad guys or clearing his name?"

"Both. Look, if we exonerate him, then Mary and Alisha will get the death benefits they deserve." she explained, he nodded to himself, that was his wife always willing to help others but that can sometimes be dangerous.

"You locate Petty Officer Toner yet?"

"Sure have, I'm on my way now."

"Where to?"

"West Chester, PA. I'll call when I'm on my way back."

"Okay, let me know how it goes." he turned away from DiNozzo and Owens and spoke in a hushed voice to his wife, "You feeling alright now?"

"Yeah, I'm good. It's just with the baby, I feel a little sick sometimes that's all. I'll see you at the office."

"See you back at the office." he hung up and shoved the phone back into his jacket pocket. Maybe he should have gotten someone to go with her just encase, 'Nah' he thought 'it would only make her annoyed'. He turned his attention back to Owens and DiNozzo.

Before her husband had hung up so abruptly she was going to ask him about next week, her parents wanted to come down to see them and probably stay the weekend. She recalled the last time they "stopped by" it was an absolute nightmare. Jethro couldn't even escape to the safety of his basement. Her mother, for some reason, didn't seem to like Jethro all that much. It was probably the age gap, she thought. Her mother always went on about his age, Kate would roll her eyes every time she brought it up. Well she'll have to talk to Jethro when she got back to the office. She shook her head and set her cell back in her bag, keeping the headset on just encase.

"Who was that boss? Kate?" Tony enquired.

"Yeah, the pilot and his RIO are dead." he walked back to the 2 men and turned to look at Tony, "I don't even want to hear the word "curse" from your mouth, DiNozzo." he warned the young agent, pointing at him and giving him a death glare.

"Would I even say that, boss?" he spoke before Gibbs had even finished.

Owens looked at DiNozzo, "You said it to me." he walked off, hands in pockets and followed Gibbs. Tony watched both men walking off down the corridor, "You said it first." he said childishly.

**Review! :D**


	11. Teeing off Toner

**A/N: Finally updated this story after what seems like forever**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, at all….ever**

**The Mummy and His Money - Chapter 11 - Teeing off Toner**

Caitlin had found Petty Officer Toner, she was playing golf. Kate decided not to use a golf cart, she would walk instead. It was a nice day anyway and it's not like PO Toner would be going anywhere anytime soon: golf was a slow sport.

Erin was stood back watching Ben. He was a funny man, clever and loaded. The thing she loved most in a man. She watched him swing his club and drive the ball down the green. Impressive, but she could do better she thought.

"_Nice drive, Ben."_ she commented.

"_Oh, yeah!"_ he said satisfied.

"_For someone with your swing."_ she added as she walked passed him to place her ball on the tee. As she bent down, Ben and two of his fellow golfers gawped at her backside. Ben turned back to look at his friends with a grin. She knew what they were doing. That's what she wanted them to do. She thrived from it. As she was loosening up to swing she wiggled her ass. Ben pointed, grin in place, turning to his friends. They nodded in agreement: she was sexy.

Erin grinned to herself. Damn she was good and distracting men. As she rose her club to swing Caitlin was walking up to where she was. She saw what she was doing and didn't like her one bit and she hadn't even spoken to her yet. She watched as she brought the club down with a 'whoosh' and chose her moment to shout over to her, _"Miss Toner?"_ Erin swung her club and faulted as Kate called her name. 'Bitch!' she thought as she turned to see the culprit.

"_The pro told me you were teeing off."_

"Trying to." Erin said as she stood club in hand and not at all impressed.

"Sorry." Kate said, trying to sound sympathetic. "I just drove all the from D.C to chat with you. It won't take long."

Ben butted in before Erin could say anything, _"Do you know anything about golf etiquette, young woman?"_ he asked Kate.

Kate glanced around, squinting because the sun was shining in her eyes, "No, not really." she'd never really cared for golf anyway, neither did Jethro. They'd had a long chat one night about things they liked and disliked.

_**Flashback**_

It was their fourth or fifth date and Jethro had gone to Kate's apartment, she was cooking this time. Over the passed weeks he had grown to love her cooking and practically jumped at the chance to go see her, not that he didn't want to see her as much as he wanted to taste her food because he did. As their jobs conflicted with their lives a lot of the time they hardly ever saw one another. tonight Kate wanted to get to know each other better. Of course she knew some of the things he liked and vice versa but she always wanted to know more. The mystery behind those deep blues every time she looked into them. She wanted to know what he was thinking and feeling and him being a rather quiet man when it came to talking about feelings didn't help. So tonight she decided to probe a little deeper into the unknown.

"What's wrong?" she heard him ask.

"Nothing. Why?" she snapped back from her daydreaming.

"You had this dazed look about you."

"I…I was just thinking."

"About?" he asked as he shoved a fork full of lasagne into his mouth.

"Us." she said looking at him. This got his attention. He knew what was coming. He placed his fork on his plate and wiped his mouth with the napkin before screwing it into a ball and tossing onto the plate.

"I'm listening." he took a swig of his wine.

"I know we've been going out for a while now," she started, "and I love spending time with you, it's just-"

"Our jobs get in the way." he stated.

"Yeah, but…we know a lot about each other but sometimes I feel like you're holding back."

"I'm not holding back." he defended.

"Yes you are. You always do. It's like a part of you doesn't want to open up and let go."

"Of what?"

"I don't know," she said nervously, "Thoughts, feelings stuff like that." she looked down at her plate then up again to meet his eyes. "Just let go. Tell me what's on your mind. Tell me how you feel."

"It's not that easy." he sighed.

"Yes it is. I know it's hard for you to trust someone with your heart after 3 failed marriages but I'm not like them. I won't run to the next guy that comes my way because you're never home. Or lie to you. I'd never break your heart."

"Kate-" he started.

"Jethro." her eyes pleaded with his. 'Just let go.' her voice echoed in his head. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. When he opened them she was still looking at him. He stood up and put his plate on the kitchen counter and walked out.

Caitlin watched his every move and when he turned from the counter and left the kitchen her heart sank. She looked down at her hands in her lap, she wanted to cry. She'd pushed him too far perhaps? She moved from the table and placed the glasses and her plate next to his. She almost jumped a mile when she heard his voice behind her, "Do you want me to sit and talk amongst myself or will you be joining me?" he said, a small smile playing on his lips. She almost jumped at him wrapping her arms around him in a big hug. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"I thought you'd gone." she hit his arm.

"Ow." he feigned injury, rubbing his arm "Only to the lounge." he smiled. She rolled her eyes 'Jethro.' she thought.

They had been sat on her coach for a while chatting and talking about ex-partners and their parents. Kate had told him about all the things her and her brothers would get up to. All the pranks they'd play on her parents and her older sister. Jethro chipped in with some stories about when he was in the Corp and all the things he and his buddies would do to the new recruits. They even chatted about sports, mostly football and baseball. She was in awe when he told her about all the trophies and cups he had won or as he would say 'earned' when he was in high school. She was even more impressed that he played quarterback position in football too. They continued to talk for most of the night about other things and people that they liked and didn't like. Golf being one of them. She earned a few disapproving looks from Jethro when she confessed to liking Richard Dean Anderson. Her defence was that he sort of reminded her of him. That made Jethro laugh.

**Present time**

Caitlin stood and looked at Ben "Here we go." she said to herself.

"_This is a private club. How'd you get in here?"_ he asked as he stood next to Erin.

"Showed 'em these." she said as she lifted the side of her jacket and flashed her badge and SIG. Erin and Ben glanced at each other then back at Kate who was now smiling. "I won't be long." she walked off and Kate followed before speaking to the three men, "Enjoy your afternoon."

They sat down outside the clubs dining area. "Lt. Schilz's mummified remains were found a few days ago."

"Oh, my god."

"We believe that he has been dead for around 10 years."

"_I'm sorry to hear that Mark's been dead all these years."_ Kate watched her, reading her body language. "I always imagined Mark on some beautiful beach in Mexico, sipping margaritas and starting a new life." A waitress came by with their drinks and put them on the table. Kate nodded in thanks to the young woman.

"You believe Lt. Schilz stole the money."

"He and Randy were the only ones with the combination and Randy was off playing poker all night. So it had to have been Mark." Kate nodded again. She was lying about something.

"If that's true, his accomplice got away with all the money." She said, taking a sip of her ice water with lemon. Kate smiled at her again. Erin sipped at her drink, _"Easy to see where you're going with this, Agent Todd."_ Kate took another sip of her drink. "You've seen my house. Nice. This country club. Also nice. Both so expensive and I didn't marry money." she paused, "Yet." her eyes shifted from Kate to a gentleman walking by wearing sunglasses. She gave the man her signature smile earning a grin back. Caitlin looked at the man and back to Erin.

"_And with the losers in my family, I sure as hell didn't inherit it._ And I'm guessing that you're wondering if I was in on it with Mark. Killed him and took the money for myself." she said as she drank some more of her club soda.

Kate mulled it over for a brief moment, "Either that or you won the lottery." she joked.

"_$2 million."_ Erin grinned at Kate. She picked up her bag and rummaged through it, she pulled out a piece of laminated paper and passed it to Kate who examined it carefully. _"I…I carry this for good luck."_

"_You can laminate a losing ticket."_ Erin laughed at Kate's words.

"_Oh, come on home with me, honey. I'll show you the write-up from the Canton Gazette. It was too big to laminate, though. I had to have it framed."_ she gestured with her hands, the frame.

Kate knew she was just being clever and called her on it. She had learnt a lot from her husband. One being a rule: Never believe what you're told. Double-check.

"Let's go." she moved from her seat and waited for Erin. 'Damn' she thought. She hoped she'd say no thanks.

**Review!**


	12. Of Course My DarlingNew Evidence

**A/N: And I'm back after what appears to be forever. I've been busy busy and had no time. But while my other half plays on his PS3 I can write :D **

**Disclaimer: Not mine! If it was Kate wouldn't be dead.**

**The Mummy and His Money - Chapter 12 - Of course my darling/New evidence**

Ducky had been stuck in autopsy for the best part of a day trying to fathom just exactly how Lt. Schilz was killed. Or should we say murdered? He was stood next to the body holding a golf club in his hand. Behind him was a bag filled with other clubs. It was the one packed in the pod with the mummy. He examined the body closely to see if he could match it up with any of the marks on the mummy. He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he hadn't noticed the autopsy doors swoosh. Abby strolled in, noticing that he was holding a golf club she decided to have a bit of fun at his expense. _"Fore!" _she shouted as she walked in. Her words echoing around the room. To say she had startled the older gent would be an understatement. He ducked down quick as if a golf ball was headed his way. Abby let out a chuckle at that. The little scare had been worth it. He stood up his face red; he want red with anger just a little flushed after making the sudden dip down to the floor. _"Never do that again."_ He scolded her as she walked up to slab.

"Sorry, Ducky, I didn't know you gonna freak out." she said, amusement evident as she spoke.

"It's an automatic reflex, Abigail. I am a golfer after all."

"Ducky, you know how I hate being called Abigail." she said.

"Well don't shout 'fore' when I have a niblick in my hand." he said back in mocked anger.

"Niblick? Sounds like some sort of sex act."

"_Yes, that's what I thought it was the first time I heard the term."_ he said as he held up the club, _"A niblick is what a nine-iron used to be called when golf was the province of Scottish nobles,"_ he held his other hand in the air and made a fist when he spoke, _"not the democratic "lovely walk spoiled" by the weekend duffer."_ he took a few steps back from the autopsy slab and swung golf club as if he was about the tee off.

Abby smiled at the old man, 'you gotta love the Duckman.' she thought. "So are we thinking he was killed by a niblick to the kidney?"

"No, no, no, Abigail… He rejoined her next to the body, _"The CAT scan revealed a puncture wound to the chest cavity, caused be a thin, sharp object,"_ he strolled over to the x-rays mounted up on the backlit screen, _"that perforated the pericardial sack and then penetrated the heart."_

"Y'ouch!" Abby said as she now joined him to look at the x-rays of Schilz. She tilted her head slightly.

"Indeed."

"What about your niblick?"

He held up the club again, _"I was trying to see if this could have caused these hair fractures."_ he indicated to the x-ray, _"to the pelvis and lumbar vertebrae. But it's too flexible to cause uniform fracturing across both sides of the pelvis."_ he gestured with his hands. "It would have to have been a more rigid object."

"Well could it have been from his abrupt stop on the e-ticket ride?"

"No, there's a faint trace of bleeding on the CAT scan. These fractures occurred before or straight after his demise."

"Are you certain, Abby that you didn't find anything on his uniform in this area?"

"Nothing that would've caused these. I wasn't looking closely."

"Ah," he raised his eyebrows _"Look closely, my dear."_

Abby put on a voice and replied, _"Of course, my darling."_ they shared a laugh.

**Elsewhere**

Gibbs, DiNozzo and Owens were talking to the new dispersing officer on the Eisenhower.

"The robbery is legendary on this ship." he said as he removed some money from the safe, "Know that the Lieutenant didn't get off with the cash is surely gonna start a treasure hunt. Excuse me." he said as he locked up the safe and exited from the small office.

Gibbs glanced over to Owens, "Bringing back fond memories, Owens?"

"_Not so fond."_

_**Flashback**_

Owens was inspecting the safe door. He studied the combination lock. _"The lock hadn't been jimmied."_ he flashed back to speaking with Wiles and Toner. PO Toner flashed a provocative smile at Owens, who smiled back._ "Ensign Wiles and Erin said nothing was missing but the cash."_

**Back to the present**

"Was there something going on between you and Petty Officer Toner?" Gibbs asked the younger man.

"_No."_

"But you called her a hottie." Tony said looking up from his notes.

"_And you keep referring to her by her first name." _Gibbs added.

"_We're not allowed to fraternise with enlisted females, you know that."_ Owens argued back at Gibbs. 'Yes, she was a hottie but nothing went on between them.'

"And you're not allowed to put assumptions in reports either." he brought it up again.

"Okay, you've made your point, Agent Gibbs. I blew that. But I sure as hell wasn't screwing around with Er-Petty Officer Toner." he caught himself. "She'd got something going on with one of the airmen."

"You didn't put that in your report." Gibbs stated.

"It didn't seem relevant." Tony was now stood behind Gibbs. He had been sat quietly watching the two men converse. He admired his boss, he didn't have a care in the world when it came to some people, and he spoke his mind. He was never one to hold his tongue.

Gibbs looked at Owens. "Name."

"Erm, Martinez. Petty Officer…Ted Martinez." Gibbs shot a look at Tony, he knew what he meant by that single look so he went over to the computer. He squatted down next to a blonde woman typing away. She turned and smiled instantly as she met Tony's gaze.

"Hi. Excuse me." he said to her with his dashing smile. She continued to smile at him as she left her desk to busy herself with something else. He jumped into her seat and looked up Petty Officer Martinez.

"You think Martinez was involved?"

"Don't know. But since it was his 'hottie' working here, you should've looked into him."

Owens let out a defeated sigh; he wasn't going to argue with Gibbs anymore. It wasn't worth listening to someone pointing out everything he missed out and should've done when he already knows what a shoddy job he had done. _"You're right, sir."_

Gibbs rolled his eyes; he hated being called 'sir'. _"Do not "sir" me. I work for a living."_ he said as he reached into his jackets inside pocket to retrieve his ringing cell.

"_Gibbs." _he answered gruffly into the phone.

"_Erin Toner is living large." _came his wife's voice. _"Nice house, country club membership."_

"Don't tell me that she got herself a rich husband."

"No, " she chuckled, "$2 million on the Ohio Lotto."

"You check it out?" he asked know that she would've done that already.

"Wha'd'you take me for?"

"Kate."

"I saw the winning ticket, newspaper clippings. The state Lottery Board is closed for the day."

"Call 'em in the morning." he said before he was cut off.

Kate looked at her cell in disbelief, he hung up on her. She's told him about that before. He's in trouble when she sees him. "Can you hear me now?" she said to no one before closing it and putting it on the passenger seat. Man was she hungry right now.

**Back on the Eisenhower**

Tony's search for Martinez had finished. The computer bleeped at him "Found him, boss. Ted Martinez." Gibbs had gone back into the small office. 'Why had she hung up on him?' he'll have to ask her when he sees her. He joined Tony at the computer, along with Owens.

"_Aviation Machinist's Mate, Second Class. Honourable discharge June 2, 1994."_ he glanced at Gibbs who was now leaning down to look at the screen. "Lot of sailors let in June '94."

"_Aviation Machinist's Mate."_ Gibbs repeated. The cogs in his head were turning fast… "He was working the flight deck." he looked up at Owens; he was leaned against a file cabinet.

"_Petty Officer Second. Probably a plane captain."_ he guessed. Gibbs and Tony shared a knowing look.

Owens looked between them _"What?"_

"_Who would have had the ability to stuff a body into a cargo pod?"_ Gibbs asked Owens.

"_Anyone on the cargo deck."_

"_Who's most likely?"_

"_You're asking me to make an assumption, Agent Gibbs."_

"I'm not asking you to write it down in a report, Owens." Tony snickered.

"Pilot, RIO, plane captain."

Tony typed into the computer. Gibbs squinted narrowly at the small text. _"Don't strain your eyes, boss."_ 'THWACK' he winced at the now pain residing in the back of his head.

"Now that's no coincidence."

"_Don't tell me…"_ Owens rounded the desk to look at the screen.

"Petty Officer Martinez. The plane captain on the Tomcat that dropped the pod with Schilz's body in it." Finally some more evidence to help the case.

They headed back to NCIS HQ, Gibbs was going to see Abby but first he needed to find out why his wife hung up on him.

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
